


Labyrinthine Radiance

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Red Wings and Silver Stars [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Fist (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Bucky Barnes Has Stretch Marks, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Not Canon Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sam Can Talk to Birds, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Samtember, Sometimes this fic makes me nervous, Steve Rogers Has Stretch Marks, The Avengers go to Asgard, Thor + Sam is a Gut-Punch of Goodness, Thor is an Asgardian Puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Sam tells his birds that he's going on a diplomatic mission with the Avengers to Asgard. He... doesn't expect for them to follow him. Bucky's just glad that all they have are ruffled feathers. AKA Sam learns more about himself than he ever knew and really is a Disney Prince(ss)Sequel to Whisperbright and Helios Eclipse





	1. Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forestfruittea (drarryradton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryradton/gifts), [ladyjax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Samtember again, I figure y'all want a sequel from Sam's POV! Plus this boots my butt into gear to finish it instead of staring at it. 
> 
> You all can thank forestfruittea and ladyjax for tugging on sleepy Muses! There are aspects of Whisperbright and Helios Eclipse that will be clarified here; especially Redwing's extreme age. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> Recap of birds for those of you who caught this first:
> 
> Redwing; Sam's dark morph red-shouldered hawk, the first bird he could talk to
> 
> Mouser; Redwing's chick and Bucky's favorite
> 
> Anya; golden eagle from Nevada; favors Bucky
> 
> Titania; barn owl with a scar across her beak, helped Sam through a nightmare; favors Natasha
> 
> Bones; keeper of raven history

* * *

As far as a good life... Sam's got it. He's best friends with Captain America, his boyfriend's a Howling Commando and all of his birds are healthy. His work's running smoothly and by association, he's met every Avenger but Thor. 

The trouble, if trouble it can be called, starts when Thor returns to Earth.

* * *

**-Avenger's Tower; Communal Floor Kitchen-**

Anya's on his shoulder, chattering away about one of her better hunts to Bucky. Sam shakes his head with a fond smile as Bucky nods along seriously to her staccato noises, churrs and peeps she aims at his boyfriend. 

**And I caught her. That chicken sure squawked when I snatched her out of her coop!** She finishes with a puffy chest as Bucky listens to Sam's direct translation. 

"I had no idea chickens were evil. Good thing we consider them food," Bucky laughs as he offers his metal arm to Anya. She settles on the shoulder, reinforced with a leather pad that she can grip when she's not on Sam. 

Bucky reaches up and strokes her chest feathers absently as he sips coffee next to Sam on the countertop. 

"I thought we only had two caw-caws, not three." Tony snarks as he beelines for the coffee-maker. "Ooo, coffee!" 

"I'm an honorary bird, Stark." Bucky lazily fires back as he scoots a big clean mug over the counter to Tony. 

"Yeah, yeah—This looks like a bucket disguised as a cup. Which one of you bought it?" The light brown eyes squint at them in suspicion. 

"I did," Natasha answers as she breezes past all four of them to set up her tea. The kettle gets set on the stove as she heats up the water. "It means less refills." 

"Have I told you lately that you're awesome? Not as awesome as Pep, mind you, because Pepper's a saint and a goddess and—" 

"Right here, Tony." The wry tone has the genius spinning on his heel to face the CEO of Stark Industries. 

"Pep, look!" Tony holds it out to her and she gives him a fond look. Sam reaches for Bucky's hand and laces their fingers together as Tony starts making expansive gestures in the community kitchen. 

"Sir, as much fun as you're having describing the capabilities of a larger ceramic mug, we have a guest." JARVIS relays. 

"What kind of guest? The unwanted, alien-invasion types or someone we like?" Tony's expression changes as he shifts his feet and lowers his shoulders, a combatives stance that wouldn't look out of place on one of Sam's old AirForce friends. 

Wasn't War Machine one of Tony's friends? 

"Thor, Sir, and he's landed on the roof." JARVIS replies easily. 

"Point Break! Let him in, J." 

"I have returned, my shield brothers and sister." Thor's larger than life, grin wide as he takes in the scene in the kitchen. "Man of Iron, Lady Natasha." He pauses at the sight of Sam, Bucky, Pepper and Anya. "May I be introduced to your companions?" 

"This is Pepper Potts," Tony says, presenting her with a flourish, wrapping a hand around her waist. 

"Lady Potts." Thor acknowledges as he swings his gaze back to Sam and Bucky holding hands with Anya grooming Bucky's hair out of it's side braid. "Your shield brothers, Man of Iron?" 

"They're friends of mine," Steve says as he enters the room, still rubbing the water from his hair after his shower. "Thor this is Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes and the eagle's, uh, Anya?" 

"Yeah, that's Anya." 

**Samuel, tell your mate to move to the balcony. Redwing and I need to hunt for her latest offspring.** Anya churrs as she leans into Sam's absent-minded strokes. **They are quite young and I have tarried longer than I had planned.**

"Buck, can you take Anya to the balcony? She's got things to do with Redwing." 

"Uh-huh." Bucky skirts around Thor with an absent hand to balance Anya before holding out his metal arm for the golden eagle to use as a take-off perch. "So... I'm gonna be in the secondary gym." 

The announcement comes as no shock to Sam, Steve and Natasha. Bucky's way to cope is to do yoga with Bruce until he can breath again. 

Sam sighs as he goes, knowing that Bucky still has a long way to go in his recovery. 

"My apologies. Has my presence irritated your shield brother, Captain?" Thor asks with concern crossing his features. 

"It's not my story," Steve admits as he cradles his own cup of coffee. "He's been through a lot." 

"Bucky's recovering, yes, but anything new..." Sam tries to find a way to say it without actually saying it. 

Thor's gaze turns understanding in a flash. "He does not take to it well. We have warriors of such caliber and they are not thought of as lesser. War of any kind will change a blooded warrior, be it physically or mentally." 

Both Sam and Steve relax at that; Bucky hates being treated like he's made of glass. 

"I was unaware that you knew a Dagaz." Thor continues as he takes the cup Natasha offers wordlessly. 

"Dagaz?" Steve frowns at Thor. 

"I had thought them rare. Yet you have one here and do not know?" Thor asks incredulously. 

Sam sets down his coffee and wedges himself between the two super-powered blonds before it gets any worse, hands splayed flat against their chests. 

"Breathe." Both inhale and exhale until they're not as confrontational. "Thor, can you explain?" 

"Certainly."

* * *

The Avengers settle into the living room on the communal floor, most of them piled into a pillow nest as Thor settles into the armchair. 

"To speak of the Dagaz is to tell of the beginning of the Nine Realms. Before Ygdrassil, before my Father and the petty feuds which accompany each Realm, there was the Abyss." Thor states with a wide gesture that's accompanied by golden figures spanning behind the thunder god. "Nestled deep within the Abyss was the seed for the Great Tree and within in it, life and light. Each of the Nine Realms bloomed into being when the seed cracked open and sprouted fully formed." 

He pauses and sighs. "The Abyss sent many warriors to the Realms, wanting to return the universe to its former silence and peace. Though now the roots of Ygdrassil settle deep with Jörmungandr encircling them they were once the most fragile part of the Great Tree. Two birds guarded them: Muninn and Huginn. Huginn circled the tree during the day, Muninn during the night. They fought so many of the Abyss's warriors that their untarnished white feathers became soaked in the blood of their enemies. Thus all ravens are black, as a reminder of the Abyss and it's voracious warriors that hound the Realms no more." 

"What's this got to with Sam?" Steve questions with furrowed brows. 

"Midgard, the youngest and most precious of the Realms, carries a particular brand of seidr or magic that allows a mortal being to commune with birds, all birds, from every branch or Realm of the Great Tree. The Dagaz were necessary to commune with Huginn and Muninn the importance of their task." 

"How long has it been since a Dagaz made an appearance?" Sam asks with a dawning understanding. 

"The last time I visited Midgard before I met the Lady Jane. More than a thousand years by your regard. The Dagaz was a mortal woman and quite alluring. She cared for many, a Queen of some regard. She ruled with a firm but guiding hand and was beloved." Thor answers. "She did not wish to leave her lands to travel the Tree, for who would rule in her place? I set off for Alfheim with the Warriors Three and Sif with respect to the Queen's wishes." 

"And you haven't seen one since." 

"No one has. Dagaz and the Realms have a long history. We have many books that explain the seidr of your kind, written in the style of the skald and some in my Mother's own hand. I will bring you a few should you want them." The earnest expression has Sam smiling. 

"Sure, but after you've rested and maybe eaten." 

"A Healer too. You are full of surprises, shield brother." Thor's sunny smile makes everyone hum a little as they disperse back to their morning activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Saturated Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this is blowing me away?! Like, you are all amazing and supportive and wonderful readers.
> 
> I was right about you all kicking me into high gear because I have another chapter of this already written and I'm planning out the visit to Asgard as you all read. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Bucky lopes into the main room of thier floor as Sam pours over the scrolls Thor brought him and silently presents a very bedraggled bird. 

Mud coats both of them, Bucky up to his elbow and some smeared high on his face, with the bird almost completely soaked. 

He's gotten into the habit of rescuing birds from hopeless situations and nursing them back to health. Sam approves because it helps Bucky to be helping other living things recover from situations that aren't quite as bad. 

** I am registering a complaint; you are not my falconer and I do not relish in this treatment. I wish to be released: immediately. **

Sam carefully sets down the scroll to communicate with the raptor, the wicked curve of the talons and the shape of her beak letting him know what species. "I'm sorry my mate removed you from your falconer, Madam Peregrine." 

**You are the Falcon, are you not?** The regal tone matches her impressive gaze. **The one the others gossip about, lazy things that they are?**

"I am. We're just going to get you clean, dry you off and check for any other damages. Is that alright?" 

**Very well. I suppose it will take some time if I attempt this myself.** She sighs. **You may call me Jewel.**

"Thank you, Jewel. My mate, he means well." 

Her kerk-kerk-kerk call is full of mirth as she answers, **I know, two-legged. I would have injured him had he felt wrong.**

"Does she not like me?" Bucky settles her into the shallow bowl and starts dipping her. 

"She's alright with you. Says she would've hurt you if you didn't feel right." Sam translates as he gets the second rinse bucket ready. "Jewel, this might take a moment. Can you tell me more about your falconer?"

 **Of course. He is special. A mutant, is the word I believe two-legged use. He lives in the nest with loud sounds that toll every seven suns.** Jewel replies as Bucky clears off her feathers, revealing the blue and cream-striped feathers as he goes very gently. **He is blue like my feathers.**

"Can you tell her I'm sorry for the lost feathers?" Bucky asks as he rinses her off and dunks her into the third bucket full of parasite removers. 

"My mate apologizes for the lost feathers." 

**I pay them no mind, Falcon's mate. I was molting already.** Jewel chirrups softly, pressing her beak to Bucky's metal hand in reassurance. **I see why you keep him. He is very gentle with grooming but fierce in protecting those under his wing.**

"Jewel says it's okay. She's molting anyway, so she's bound to lose a few feathers." Sam hums as he takes the falcon and starts to pat her dry. "She thinks you're a good mate." 

"Me?" Bucky almost trips at that, dumping the buckets of water into the half-bath's toilet and flushing it. 

"Being gentle in the raptor world is a mate and/or parent thing but Jewel doesn't seem to mind much." He explains and Bucky's flush calms down. 

"Oh. That's nice of her." Bucky comes out of the half-bath drying himself, having rinsed the worst of the mud off. The stark scarring around the metal arm is something Bucky's learning to live with and the fact that Sam appreciates the sight is only a bonus. The thick stretch marks span like lightning across Bucky's torso but Bucky actually likes those; says he matches Steve in something. 

"She also said you were very fierce." he teases. 

"Oh. That." Bucky offers another towel as he drapes the one he's using over his shoulders. "She was gonna get attacked by some alley pack. I scared 'em off and scooped her up in my hoodie." 

"The blue one?" The one Steve and Sam and Natasha gave him and wore so that Bucky would have a scent to orient himself in the crowds with. 

"Yeah. She needed it more than I did." Blue eyes glance to the side, making sure that Sam was keeping eye contact with him. "I focused on you 'n Stevie 'n Tasha. Was that okay?" 

"Of course, Bucky." Sam leaves Jewel preening herself on top of the couch as he touches Bucky's face, lets his boyfriend inhale and exhale the smell of their floor. "We have two more; a grey one and Natasha found you a Voltron hoodie. Do you need it?" 

"Can I see the Voltron one?" Bucky perks up at the mention. He loves the new Voltron and his favorite is Shiro, hands down. 

Sam pulls the black paladin hoodie out of the closet easily handing it over to Bucky. Bucky tugs it on and buries his nose into the fabric, smelling each of his friends on it. "We got all of the Avengers to put it on and Pepper wore it when Tony was too dirty." 

"JA... JARVIS, could you tell the Avengers thank you f-for me?" Bucky's bright-eyed and tears are starting to fall. "It's a n-nice gesture." 

"Of course, Mister Barnes." 

"M-Miss Potts too." 

Bucky hugs Sam to him and carries him to the couch Jewel isn't on. They stay like that for a while, Sam carding his fingers through Bucky's hair and absently humming gospel hymns from his childhood. 

"Thanks," Bucky sniffs, smiles wide enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes. "I'm happy that they had the time an' thought of me, y'know?" 

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. I Can Be Your Hero Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! I'm on a roll here. 
> 
> Also, the bird washing thing in Ch. 2 is normally used to wash chickens for showing. I assume it works just as well on other birds? 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> Birds in this chapter are: 
> 
> Jewel; Steel-above-Waves' chick, peregrine falcon
> 
> Mouser; Redwing's chick and Bucky's favorite

* * *

Bucky uses a toothbrush to pet Jewel on the head since she's not one of Sam's birds. 

**That feels wonderful. I thank you for your nest and the help.** The peregrine falcon murmurs politely. 

"You're welcome, Jewel. Are you able to fly?" 

** Another preen or two and I will be in the right shape to glide home. **

**Bucky!** Mouser lands on Bucky's padded arm and starts preening him. **So I left you and Sam a nice rabbit, plus some plump voles if you need them for another bird?** The younger red-shoulder hawk starts talking to Bucky as he nuzzles close. **Oh. Hello, Madam Peregrine.** Mouser drops into fledging speak as he spots Jewel. 

** Hello, Messr. Red-Shoulder. **

**I'm Mouser, chick of Redwing. Would you like a vole?**

**I am Jewel, chick of Steel-above-Waves. That would be lovely.** Jewel responds and Mouser flaps into the kitchen sink to bring her one. **Thank you.**

**Welcome, Jewel. Did Bucky help you?**

**He did** , Jewel agrees and then starts plucking the vole's fur off. **What do you know of him?**

**He's the Falcon's mate and is an honorary nestmate of mine.**

** I see. Falcon, I will take my leave. **

"The window over the sink should fit you. Do you want one of us to get you to the sill?" Sam says as he watches her swallow the last of the vole. 

**I can make my way.** She kees softly, flapping her wings and gliding out of the open window. 

"She's all better?" Bucky asks as he cuddles Mouser close and feeds him strips of his abandoned ham sandwich. 

"Jewel has enough primaries and secondaries to fly home. Mouser brought us a rabbit and some voles in case we had another guest." 

"That's thoughtful of him." Bucky replies as he lets Mouser flutter to his shoulder. "What were you reading before I found Jewel?" 

"Thor explained that I have seidr—that's magic—that lets me understand all birds in every branch of the tree of Ygdrassil, what he calls Realms. Apparently what I can do is incredibly rare. He brought me the Asgardian equivalent of books, written in the All-Speak so that I can understand what I'm reading." Sam fiddles with the edge of the scroll bar as he spells it out. "There's this whole other side of me that I have no clue about, a people I have a connection to and a place that I've never known before. It's freaking me out. Why can't I be just Sam, you know, the guy who can talk to birds and kick ass as a superhero?" 

"You're just Sam to me, if that helps?" Bucky steadies Mouser as he holds Sam's hand. "You swear when you stub your toes on the edge of the bedframe, you have pillow creases on your face in the morning an' you rag on Steve when he runs past you with no shame. You pour your cereal in after the almond milk—which, frankly, is a little weird—and you sing gospel songs in the shower. You're normal to me, even if it turns out you're kinda magical to everyone else." 

"I supposed to be helping you and yet here you are, helping me." Sam groans as he drags his free hand down his face. 

"That's what boyfriends and partners are supposed to do." Bucky reassures and then pulls a face. "At least, that's what that blog I follow said." 

"Follow?" 

"Yeah." He offers brightly. "I've got a Tumblr." 

"Who helped you?" Sam finally questions after getting over the shock. 

"Misty and Darcy. Colleen prefers Facebook." Bucky answers as Mouser nibbles at his stubble. "Stop." He redirects Mouser's beak to his hair, happy to wait as Sam takes in the information. 

"What's your URL?" Sam asks. 

"HowlingCommandoBB, cause the one with JBB was taken. Apparently people like to pretend to be me. It's... weird to say the least." Bucky shrugs gently and tenses slightly when someone knocks on the entrance of their floor. He relaxes as he spots who it is. "Hey Steve." 

"You're wearing the Voltron! Is it still fluffy on the inside?" Steve's wearing Bucky's other favorite hoodie; it's got two holes where Bucky's thumbs go in the faded maroon fabric. The insignia's cracking in places but Sam thinks it's sweet that Bucky's first hoodie was something about all of them together. 

"Yeah. Smells nice." Bucky gives a smile as Steve presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "Hey, you go on that date yet with Maria?" 

"Maria?!" 

"She's scary but nice to Steve," come Bucky's explanation. "Plus she asks me if I can go on missions for her instead of ordering me." 

"Maria is trying to get Bucky back into the swing of things so he can be our back-up if something goes south. We're doing baby steps, retraining Buck to rely on his own moves and not the Soldat's." 

"It's easier to think of it as his moves and my moves." Bucky admits quietly. "I can be him but the mindset is hard to get out of without someone else I know around." 

"Like when you met Tasha again." Sam remembers the eerie feeling of being watched by a far more deadly predator than the raptors he knew. 

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. I Want To Shoot Him With A Crossbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the Galavant soundtrack for this one! Also, this is a rec for those who like musicals, medieval dress and people breaking out into silly songs. 
> 
> The next chapter is ridiculously long with a full display of Sam's powers, so this one is short! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Thor returns a week after he gives Sam the thick vellum scrolls, in full armor and coming down on what Tony gleefully calls the 'Einstein-Rosen bridge' and what Thor calls the Bifrost. 

"Mother wishes to meet with you, Honorable Dagaz." 

Sam places a hand on Bucky's knee and Bucky warily eyeballs Thor but doesn't flee again. "Oh. Just me?" 

"She has extended an invitation to all of my shield brothers and my shield sister, though she wishes to meet with you as well. Mother was alive the last time a Dagaz was greeted in an Asgardian Court." Thor informs him, turning to the rest of the Avengers as if asking them too. 

"Heimdall mentioned that he can open the Bifrost for six people comfortably. If there is any business you need to finish or perhaps you wish to stay here, please let Heimdall know. He can see and hear much." 

"Thank you for letting us know that, Thor." Pepper murmurs as she taps away at her phone and sets it to the side with a small victory smile. That one means she's gotten the response she wants. "Is this limited to Sam and the Avengers?" 

"An excellent question, Lady Potts. As the Avengers are my shield brothers and sister they may be granted a companion each on the journey to Asgard." Thor hums as he relaxes from the full armor and hangs Mjolnir on a coat hook. "You may be chosen by an Avenger—if that is to your liking—and may bring any such weaponry as suits your needs." 

"So, Pep, wanna go see Asgard?" Tony asks as he pecks her lightly on the cheek. "Or if you're off saving the world, I'll take Rhodey." 

"Could Tony take both of us? I know we're all due for a vacation and the other superhero groups could use a work-out, so to speak." Rhodey inquires as he touches his forehead to Tony's absently. "Good to see you, Thor. You ready to rematch?" 

Thor laughs uproariously before replying to both questions with, "Certainly," and pats Rhodey's shoulder as he passes him for the box of Poptarts sitting on the counter. "Are these for me, Lady Natasha, or is this a trick?" The thunder god asks the air vent above the kitchen. 

There's an echoing sigh before—

"Yes, they're for you." 

"Thank you." He beams at the ceiling and Natasha curses in Russian, sounding rather fond. "I did not mean to startle you so, Sam, Son of Wil." 

"You're fine. It'll take me a few days to notify my closest birds. I... have a lot." Sam offers sheepishly. The mental tally is a little ridiculous, come to think of it. 

"May I come with?" Oh dear; Thor was even worse with the golden retriever look than Steve.

"I... guess. It's up to Bucky. Most of the birds consider him an honorary nestmate and won't want to say goodbye without seeing him." He admits frankly. 

"He can come," Bucky murmurs as he catalogues the way Thor moves along with the god's easy manner. "Not like that, though." 

"Civilian, yes?" 

"Can you show me civilian?" Sam asks and Thor taps his hammer gently. The armor melts away to reveal red plaid, a white t-shirt and worn jeans with boots. "That's a pretty handy trick." 

"Aye." Thor agrees with a solemn nod at Bucky. Bucky, unsure, nods back with a question in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. Almost There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's past Samtember *cries* but I'm still posting! This is eating my life. HALP. 
> 
> List of birds—which, frankly, is ridiculously long—will be at the end! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sam hums "Galavant" as he heads to the park around the Washington Monument. It starts echoing back in various calls, some more harsh than others, recreating what he's humming by half-an-octave higher. 

Thor listens with a curious expression and then chuckles softly. 

Bucky laughs too, having caught onto what Sam's doing; he's letting the birds know that he needs to meet with them using a catchy tune. 

Redwing alights first, her dark wings glowing in the early morning sun. She's a little stiff these days but still as regal as the day Sam met her nearly thirty years ago. 

_The little birds are echoing. This must be something serious, my old friend._ Redwing observes quietly as she shuffles her weight to allow other birds to land on him. 

"It is." 

Mouser chooses Bucky, peeping a quick **Hello!** to Sam as he goes. 

Anya follows with an eagle's ke-ke-ke-keer and back wings onto Bucky's free shoulder. She brings with her a bald eagle that Sam's met before; Osric. 

_ Samuel. _

"Osric." 

_This is a meeting of many birds, I take it?_

"I have some important information to tell you all." He replies as he counts the representatives. Several of his friends have yet to make it. 

_I see._

Bones glides in and lands on Bucky's padded metal forearm. A historic event if the God of Thunder finds it necessary to attend, Sam.

"I'm sure you and your unkindness will mark the day." Sam comments wryly. 

_Sam! Are you okay?_ Oilslick asks, her rainbow-like pigeon plumage ruffling at the sight of him. Her mate Fetch-light follows and finds a twig to land on. Both pigeons keep Sam company at the VA, cracking the bird version of puns to brighten his day. 

"I'm fine, Oilslick, but thanks for asking." He reassures as he scans the skies. 

The peregrine screech almost scatters the pigeons. Jewel mantles her wings and preens her chest with extra care. **_I have been chosen to represent._**

"Hey Jewel." 

Thor is surprised that she choses him as a perch. 

"She's got standards. You should be flattered." Sam snorts with a smile tugging at his lips. 

Droplet and Riverstone twitter as they land in Sam's curls. 

Hey Sam! Droplet peeps. 

**Splash has a nest. He apologizes.** Riverstone adds. 

"No need. You can tell him that." 

**^Quite the gathering, Sam.^** Titania screes softly from the shade of the tree. 

"Mm-hmm." 

Ash and Peep flutter into his cupped hands with happy noises. They're sparrow nestmates and tend to speak in unison. We found you!

"So you did." 

The doves, gulls and songbirds come in slowly, the vulture and buzzard diving in last. 

"Bone-breaker! Heartsblood! You made it!" Sam wasn't sure if the Nevada birds would even attempt the trip but here they were, albeit a tad exhausted. 

***Of course we would see what the Falcon needed of us.*** Heartsblood croaks out as she settles down. 

_~You think she'd let me live it down? Please.~_ Bone-breaker huffs as he too fluffs his feathers. _~We passed a Middle-Eastern falcon breathing hard on the pier. She says not to wait for her.~_

"Oh, Altai... Anya, can you go get her? She's on Pier—" 

_~Three. She will need to rest frequently if she is to make it at all.~_ Bone-breaker remarks with heavy sarcasm. 

"Bone-breaker..." Sam chides sharply. 

_~Apologies, Falcon, I know you are close with the Saker that carries your name.~_

"She's on Pier Three." 

**I will retrieve her. I will use the dove carry we practiced.** She promises before she takes off. 

"Good thinking. Thanks, Anya." 

**No need, Samuel.**

"What's going on?" Bucky asks as he strokes down Bones' breast feathers and pillows his cheek against Mouser's coverts. "Wow, I didn't know you knew this many." 

"Some of them you do know, you've just never been introduced. Thor, would you like to be introduced as well?" Sam questions as Thor sits quietly with Jewel. 

"Aye, if it does not inconvience you." Thor replies, somewhat nervous when the sparrows land on him and investigate his beard and hair. "And these two?" 

"That's Ash and Peep. They're practically twins and answer everything in unison. Ash, Peep, that's Thor, the god of thunder and this is my mate, Bucky." 

Oh! The honorary nestmate of predators. Good, solid colors for a mate.

"Predators?" This is new to Sam, having been speaking with a ton of birds since he met Redwing at the age of eight. "Explain, please, and use fledgling speak if you have to." 

_~Since the younger hawk proceeded to announce to any bird that would listen that the Red-Star Assassin was his brother by association.~_ Bone-breaker drawls before Heartsblood swats him with a heavy black wing. 

***Mouser is delighted to have someone to care for him and for him to care about. He's merely enthusastic about the way he says it. The little birds all take this to mean that your mate is friend to all raptors and some birds who are brave enough to face them.*** Heartsblood adds quietly, shuffling so that she's pressing against Sam's side. 

"Ah." 

"Somethin' to do with Mouser, I'm guessing." Bucky murmurs. 

"You've ended up as a brother and/or nestmate for a good chunk of predators. It's a compliment, to be sure." Sam admits with a laugh which quickly sobers at the sight of Anya and Altai. "Oh Altai, sweetheart, you know you didn't have to come all that way." 

The Saker falcon gets placed into his hands gently by Anya before she seeks out Bucky's shoulder again. 

**_I know._** She nuzzles into his hold and breathes easier. **_Quite an occassion if your call pulled on me._**

"It—What?" He blinks and then winces. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

* * *

**-Three Days Prior-**

Sam settles onto the carpet with piles of pillows surrounding him. Bucky's asleep and his metal hand's flung out from where he was holding Sam's hand earlier that night. 

He lays out every feather he's ever been granted by his birds, fingertips ghosting over Altai's feather last, in a semi-circle touching one another. 

Sam's going to try one of the techniques he read about in the scrolls. His fingers press against the edges of the semi-circle and he lets himself fall into a trance. 

Exhaling, he opens his eyes and speaks the names of each of the birds he knows. 

Power creaks and thrums under his skin as Sam calls out to them, requesting that they meet him in Washington Memorial Park three days from now if they're able to. 

**-Present Day-**

**_No need to apologize. Your touch is quite nice after so long at sea._** Altai hums softly as she lays in his grip, completely trusting that he won't drop her. 

Sam watches in open astonishment as her tattered and salt-crusted feathers begin to knit themselves back together. The barbs align and the quill fills back up with blood. 

Bucky rubs at his eyes with his free hand and then does a double-take. "Wasn't she as weak as a baby bird a minute ago?" 

"I..." Sam's literally at a loss for words before he blurts out in confusion, "What the hell did I just do?!" 

"Dagaz are natural healers of all kinds but their talents lie with thier brethren, the birds they are closest to." Thor replies kindly, a large hand gently squeezing his bicep. "Altai is close to you, yes? Her well-being means a great deal to you?" 

"She kept me company in Kuwait while I was waiting to be airlifted and Redwing was keeping an eye in the sky. Altai's family like Redwing and Mouser and Anya and... I'm sorry." Sam swipes at his tears over seeing Altai healthy, letting her talons balance on one hand to be able to use the other. 

"Nay, do not apologize for the strength of your ties, Son of Wil. They are valuable beyond measure." Thor reassures as Bucky scoots to lay a hand on Sam's knee. 

"Are... Dagaz always like this? Can they all do what I just did?" He asks, questions clamoring over one another but these are the most pressing at the moment. 

"I cannot say. I did not witness the Queen doing anything but converse. It is possible she could heal as well but did not trust us enough to reveal that fact. Mother would know more than I." Thor replies honestly. 

"Then I'll take you up on that offer." Sam responds. 

"That is good to hear." 

"One other thing?" Sam asks. 

"Aye." Thor agrees as he waits for Sam's request. 

"Just Sam's fine." 

"... Aye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> Recap of birds for those of you who caught this first:
> 
> Redwing; Sam's dark morph red-shouldered hawk, the first bird he could talk to
> 
> Mouser; Redwing's chick and Bucky's favorite
> 
> Anya; golden eagle from Nevada; favors Bucky
> 
> Titania; barn owl with a scar across her beak, helped Sam through a nightmare; favors Natasha
> 
> Bones; keeper of raven history
> 
> Osric; bald eagle from Pennsylvania
> 
> Oilslick; pigeon from D.C., keeps Sam company along with her mate 
> 
> Fetch-light; pigeon from D.C., Oilslick's mate 
> 
> Jewel; peregrin falcon, chick of Steel-Above-Waves
> 
> Droplet; kingfisher, has two other nestmates (siblings) 
> 
> Riverstone; kingfisher, largest of his nestmates
> 
> Splash; kingfisher; most responsible of the siblings
> 
> Ash & Peep; common sparrows; nestmates 
> 
> Bone-breaker; bearded vulture, lives near a bird conservatory in Nevada; escaped by biting the wire
> 
> Heartsblood; common buzzard, lives with Bone-breaker 
> 
> Altai; saker falcon; befriended Sam during his deployment


	6. Asgardian Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye-heees, I **know** that Samtember is over but Sam Wilson is forever.
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sam asks that his birds help the teams that will be left when he leaves for Asgard to learn more about himself. 

Thor helpfully shows the teams in the same golden mural that he used to explain the legend of the Dagaz and Ygdrassil's origins; the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, some trustworthy S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and a few solo supers that work together sometimes in New York. 

The birds from out West have a quiet, fierce argument in croaks and craws that Sam hasn't quite caught onto yet before Heartsblood swats Bone-Breaker yet again and says simply that they'll stay for now. 

Altai is coming with Sam, still recovering from her brutal flight across the Atlantic and landing on various freighters to rest, as is Bucky. 

Thor admits somewhat sheepishly that his Mother has already had attire made for the Avengers and their company, though they were welcome to bring weapons and relaxing clothes if Asgardian day wear becomes too much. 

They go in groups of six, Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Thor, Clint and Natasha first. Bucky eyes the glowing concrete with an expression that practically screams doubt. The Voltron hoodie is back on, having been thoroughly washed and worn by the Avenging family. 

Sam steps into the circle and instantly feels warm. He takes Bucky's hand and cradles the soft carrier that holds Altai. Bruce, Steve and Maria make up the rest of the group and then—

 _Golden fractures meet_  
_Memories of laughter and_  
_Fierce warrior cries that_  
_Scare him that being_  
_Frozen is why he can't sleep without_  
_Sweaters like his Mom used to wear on nights that his_  
_Father was strict but sweet_ —

Sam stumbles out onto the glowing bridge and manages to stand on his own two legs. 

"Wow." 

"You can say that again," Bucky weakly agrees. "Uh, Sam?" 

"Yeah?" 

"We had some tag-alongs."

* * *

Redwing, Mouser, Anya, Bones and Titania are piled on Bucky like he's a human nest. 

_If Altai gets to see Asgard, then so do we._ Redwing kee-yees solemnly. 

Sam slaps a hand over his face and sighs so heavily that he's almost short of breath by the time he speaks. "The Bifrost can tear you apart if it doesn't recognize your signature—" His breath hitches at the thought of loosing his closest friends.

Bucky just gathers all of them close to his chest, helping Anya and Titania up onto his shoulders. 

"Looks like they're associated with you, Sam, and just came through with some ruffled feathers." His boyfriend hums as he checks over the birds visually. "Okay, partner them with an Avenger or let them do recon, I guess. It's not like we can send them back without you." 

"Please don't scare me like that again..." He pleads as he strokes each bird in turn and checks them over physically. "Okay, Redwing, you're with Clint. Titania, you're with Natasha and Bones is with Bruce since you can talk. Is that okay with everyone?" 

"Sure," Clint shrugs and holds out his arm to let Redwing land before she flutters up to his shoulder. "She's very well-behaved." 

"They insisted that since Altai gets to see Asgard in all its glory, so do they." Sam snorts dryly. 

Titania glides over to Natasha's shoulder, settling her weight so that Natasha doesn't have to adjust. 

Bruce holds out his hand for Bones, the raven greeting the scientist quietly with, "Hello." 

Anya stays with Bucky and Mouser decides that Thor counts as a safe spot for now. 

"All settled?" Sam inquires with a parental tone that could match his Dad's back in the day. 

_Yes, Sam. I lead the effort and did not know the consequences._ Redwing peeps as she agrees. 

"I'm just glad you're all okay. Let me know, okay, if there is a next time?" 

**Of course, Samuel.** Anya murmurs between preening her feathers and Bucky's messy up-do. 

When they exit the golden dome, Sam's in complete awe of the glimmering city in the distance. 

Thor beams at them all and motions to a boat-like structure with a grand gesture. 

"This will take you into the changing halls. The others await you there."

Sam climbs aboard and watches as the city slips past all of them like a liquid stream of metallics. Altai pokes her beak out of the fluffy scoop, beautiful golden eyes sparkling with joy and the sight of the city. 

**_I'm glad you chose to take me with you on such a journey._** She kee-yees softly. **_It would be a tale for the ages amongst the Bedouin tribes, you know._**

"Yeah? The golden and brass towers of Asgard," Sam teases. 

**_A godly paradise where mere mortals fear to tread._** Altai finishes with a peep. 

"Quoting Western poets, hmm?" 

**__John Milton. A soldier left it open and I read it. I don't think I've ever scared a soul more than that poor man.**

"Oh Altai..." Sam laughs as they enter the changing hall, seeing the most of the Avengers clad in beautiful robes, dresses and armor. "Ooo." 

"These are incredibly comfortable," Pepper says by way of greeting, "and they fit perfectly." 

"Looks like I need to get into mine," Sam hums as he takes Bucky's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	7. Love Me Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to see Sam's status, where he stands and how it's affecting the world around him (namely Asgard). Lots of world building in this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sam's outfit is entirely different from the rest of the Avengers and Bucky's matches. 

Raven feathers curl over the black fur collar, the rich blue robe well-fitted with an over-coat that has no sleeves and wide pointed shoulders in a deeper indigo. All of it ties in the front with a thick brass-colored cord. Bucky's clad in silver and blue, only his collar's a deep brown fur instead scattered with some of Anya's feathers that she plucked herself. 

"I see the traditional attire of the Dagaz agrees with you, Sam." Thor booms cheerfully, dressed as he is in a fairly simple robe and cloak. 

"That's my title here?" Sam returns with a question. 

"Yes. Most Asgardians and those of the other Realms will speak to you with the title Honorable Dagaz, Dagaz Son of Wil or, if you allow them familiarity as you have to me, simply Dagaz or Sam." Thor agrees as he spots Bucky's feathers. "Did the eagle gift him those?" 

"She told Sam I oughta look nice in front of the Asgardians," Bucky answers, his hand shaking in Sam's as he takes a huge step forward in progress. "She said that... that I was a warrior an' that I should be proud to be here." 

"Aye, she has the right of it. All of you are warriors blooded and true." The thunder god murmurs as he gently pats Bucky's shoulder. "You are very brave, young Soldier, to come here in the hour of your love's needs when you are not yet ready to face some things." 

"Thank you." Bucky says and falls silent as his grip with the metal hand makes Sam's hand creak. "Sorry." 

The others have very politely gone ahead with Thor and the rest of the Avengers, Steve and Tasha lingering as they listen. 

Sam squeezes back until he hears the metal squeak and kisses Bucky's chin. "God, Bucky, you're doing so good with all of this. If you wanna chill out, maybe explore our quarters...?" 

"N-No." It isn't the first time Bucky's been telling him no but each time it brightens Sam's smile. "I want to see Asgard. It's beautiful an' I want t' see the lights." 

"Maybe a group hug instead, Yakov? So that home surrounds you." Tasha suggests as she gestures to her thick, short robe and battle-ready pants. "We've been in these long enough to scent them with our scent." 

"Yes," Bucky looks so relieved that all three of them, Sam, Steve and Tasha, hug him close. It lasts for a good, long time, so much so that Thor stands at the edge of their group and clears his throat politely. "Is it weird by Asgardian standards?" 

"Nay. The others merely wish to join, I believe the Man of Iron called it, the group hug." 

"... Miss Potts can." Bucky allows, enfolding Pepper gently as Sam and Natasha pull away to let her in. "Hi, Miss Potts." 

"Pepper, please." 

"You smell a lot like home today. Am I makin' you uncomfortable?" Bucky asks seriously and Pepper shakes her head no. 

"I'll let you know if that happens, Mr. Barnes," Pepper teases with a soft smile. 

"If ya don't mind much, 's just Bucky." He offers. 

"Bucky it is," She accepts, her mind shrewdly working out why Bucky called her over. "I smell like all of them without being overly threatening." 

"You're good. Tasha, she's good." Bucky rattles off to their other resident assassin. 

"She would have been an excellent one had she been born a little earlier." Natasha bluntly assesses. "Come, Yakov, you have your birds and your important man."

* * *

When people wave at Thor, they start noticing the Avengers and Sam. He nearly yelps when a very large person suddenly stops in front of him and thumps a hand over their chest, bowing while Sam's still trying to process it all. 

Altai hisses from her spot on his shoulder, flexing her talons in a meaningful manner. 

"Honorable Dagaz, may I present you with a dagger forged of uru created in the same place as His Majesty's hammer?" 

Thor, thankfully, interferes before Bucky acts on his mulish ' _I'm gonna punch this asshole_ ' expression and clenched fists. "The Honorable Dagaz will receive any gifts presented in Asgard's Hall of Hearing. This goes for all Realm dignitaries." 

The person turns to Sam as if to confirm. He nods in agreement and hides inside the group of Avengers when he's done. 

Bucky's face sets into a cold look that's part Soldier, part Bucky in manner. "You give me the word, babe; I'll show these mooks how **dangerous** Migardians _really_ are." 

Sam is both appalled and trying to keep from pouncing on Bucky for a heavy make-out session by turns. " _Bucky_!" 

"What?" 

"That is so sweet of you," Sam coos and gives into the urge to at least give Bucky a kiss. 

"'S nothing. Think you gave me a reason t' be outta my shell for a bit." Bucky hums as he kisses back. Public affection is one of the things Bucky loves; he once explained it to Sam as pride in his boyfriend. "Seriously, though." 

"I'll keep it in mind, sheik*." Sam acknowledges and laughs when both Steve and Bucky's ears turn red at the compliment. 

" **Sam**!"

* * *

The Hall of Hearing, frankly, is enormous. The high-vaulted ceilings showcase glittering windows with gorgeous artwork depicting epic battles that Thor, Odin, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have done. Frigga's accomplishments and those of the other goddesses are dispersed between them and glow softer that the harsher light of the warrior windows. 

He remembers most of his weird Mythology course, thanks. 

Sam's drawn to a softer one with his hand gliding over the smooth glass as he looks it over. 

It's him but done in a fashion that makes Sam seem larger than life, Altai resting in his hands so trustingly. Bucky's supporting him in the background but has a slightly darker edge to him and Thor is as sunny as he was that day. 

"When was this made?" He's asking Thor but he's answered by someone new. 

"It was made to commemorate your visit from one of Thor's memories. Is your memory of the event different, Honorable Dagaz?" A regal woman who can only be Thor's Mom stops short of Sam's personal bubble. "I am Queen Frigga though any of my son's shield brothers and sisters may call me Frigga." 

"Sam, please, Queen Frigga. Just Sam." He murmurs as he scrapes back his curls. Sam has the feeling that he's gonna get real tired of the title of Honorable Dagaz before the day is even over. 

"Frigga, then, may it please you. I see my son's description of your humbleness is accurate." Her warm smile reminds Sam of his Mom. "We shall have a private luncheon and then a small feast with only the Realm guests. Will this suit?" 

"It sounds good, Frigga, but could we rest by ourselves for a moment? I think I might need lessons on how not to offend any of the Delegates as well. They don't exactly teach diplomacy on Migard..." Sam suggests. 

Frigga's resulting smile makes it clear where Thor gets his sunny personality. 

"An excellent plan," she responds as she offers her arm. Sam takes it easily, letting her lead him forward. "I have the feeling that the Delegates will not know what to say to you." 

"Why's that?" 

"We'll demonstrate your power to them." 

Okay, that's it; Sam's asking Frigga to come home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *40s slang for a guy with sex appeal


	8. Legends Are Told, Spilling From Beaks Of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update for the new year~ Quick thing, there are a few new characters from Scandinavian/Norse and Viking mythology. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Recap of birds for those of you who caught this first:**
> 
> **Redwing; Sam's dark morph red-shouldered hawk, the first bird he could talk to**
> 
> **Mouser; Redwing's chick and Bucky's favorite**
> 
> **Anya; golden eagle from Nevada; favors Bucky**
> 
> **Titania; barn owl with a scar across her beak, helped Sam through a nightmare; favors Natasha**
> 
> **Bones; keeper of raven history**
> 
> **Altai; saker falcon; befriended Sam during his deployment**
> 
> **Muninn; Odin's raven, name meaning 'memory'**
> 
> **Huginn; Odin's raven, name meaning 'mind'**
> 
> **Othala; a valravn* knight honor-bound to serve a Dagaz**

* * *

Meeting Huginn and Muninn is refreshing. 

"Hello." 

_WHAT AN HONOR._ Both birds flap down and settle on his armored forearms. _I AM MUNINN._

**A DAGAZ. MY, MY. ANOTHER IN OUR LIFETIME.** The other craws. **I AM HUGINN.**

"You've only met two?" 

_DAGAZ ARE RARER THAN MOST WOULD HAVE YOU BELIEVE. EVEN NOW, A THOUSAND YEARS IS A BLINK BUT A DAGAZ... NOW THAT, DEAR ONE, WE HAVE NOT SEEN SINCE THE GOLDEN AGE BEGAN. THOR WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO SEE THE ONE OTHER ON RECORD._

"What do you mean?" 

Huginn shakes himself and murmurs, **DAGAZ ARE KIND WHEN THE WAY IS TO BE CRUEL, CARING WHEN THE WORLD IS CYNICAL, AND EMBRACING WHEN OTHERS SEEK TO PUSH AWAY. IT TAKES AN INDIVIDUAL OF STRONG HEART AND SOUND MIND TO BECOME DAGAZ. OTHERS WILL GAIN THE ABILITY, CERTAINLY, BUT NONE AS POTENT AS A TRUE LEADER. TO SPEAK PLAINLY—THERE IS NOT ONE BEING LIKE YOU IN ALL THE COSMOS.**

"Oh." Sam leans against Bucky and Bucky hums as he hooks his chin over Sam's shoulder. 

_THAT IS NOT TO SAY THAT DAGAZ ARE PERFECT. IT IS THE IMPERFECTION KNOWN AS HUMANITY THAT GIVES THEM SUCH A PRESENCE. WHO WOULD WANT POWER TO BE GIVEN TO A BEING THAT DOES NOT KNOW WHAT A MISTAKE IS? THAT PAIN IS A PART OF LIFE, BRINGING BOTH JOY AND HATE. THAT THERE ARE TWO SIDES TO EVERY STORY; EVEN THE ABYSS HAD SOMETHING TO TEACH HUGINN AND I._ Muninn offers as he grooms his brother. _WE DO NOT TELL ODIN, BUT... WE GROW BACK OUR WHITE FEATHERS EVERY FEW YEARS. WE HAVE BEEN SAVING THEM FOR AN OCCASSION SUCH AS YOUR ARRIVAL TO ASGARD._

"White raven feathers... Like before you battled the soldiers of the Abyss." 

**CORRECT. I DO LIKE YOU, DAGAZ.**

"Just Sam, if that's alright." He deflects, slightly overwhelmed by the golden light they emit. 

_OUR APOLOGIES, SAM. LET US DULL OUR CONNECTION TO ODIN._ Muninn's glow dims as he settles on Sam's knee, large beak coming close to Bucky's face. _THIS ONE... HE IS YOURS?_

"As much as I'm his. Equal partnership. We compromise on everything." Sam argues. 

"They askin' about us?" Bucky's interest in the larger-than-average raven is understandable. This is a mythological being they're talking to. 

"In a roundabout way," Sam says to Bucky before he turns back to the birds. "We're mates." 

**WHAT MUNINN ASKS IS NOT OUT OF SPITE, SAM. WE HAVE NOT MET A DAGAZ WITH A PARTNER. WE ARE MERELY CURIOUS.** Huginn replies while investigating Bucky's waterfall braid. **HE IS DAMAGED. MUCH HAS BEEN DONE TO HIM AND DONE BY HIM BUT HE IS RECOVERING WELL. WE ADMIRE HIS STRENGTH.**

"Strength, huh?" 

_STRENGTH IS MEASURED BY THE HEART, DAGAZ, AND BOTH OF YOU SHOW SIGNS OF GREAT PAIN AND WEARINESS. BUT..._ Muninn explains quietly as he settles on Sam's stomach. 

**TOGETHER, YOU ARE HEALING. WITH YOUR FRIENDS, WITH TIME AND YOUR NEW MEMORIES.** Huginn finishes as he hops onto Bucky's shoulder. 

_THOR APPROACHES,_

"I see my Father's ravens have taken to you," Thor murmurs as he settles across from them. "Mother wishes to know if you want the feathers in your room woven into a Valkyrie cloak so that you may travel between Realms as they do." 

"Muninn? Huginn? Is that what you meant by that comment?" Sam prods as he strokes along Muninn's beak and face. 

**YES. A VALKYRIE CLOAK WOULD SUIT YOU BEST, SAM. FRIGGA IS TRULY WISE.** Huginn ruffles his feathers and settles down on Bucky's left shoulder. 

"Do they speak of my Father's youth? I am sure that they have tales that Father cannot embellish." Thor looks hopeful to learn more about his Father and well, Sam _is_ there already... 

"What can you tell me about Odin?" 

_OH, THE THINGS WE HAVE SEEN. WE WILL SHARE THEM WITH YOU,_ Muninn slyly croaks. 

**ABOUT TIME THE ODINSON LEARNS OF HIS FATHER'S EXPLOITS.** Huginn snarks.

* * *

Thor is roaring with laughter as Sam illustrates with his hands and Huginn and Muninn. 

The solemn, black-clad stranger that stops short of the doorway catches Bucky's attention, who in turn taps Sam's thigh in a covert code. 

**THE VALRAVN*.** Huginn murmurs. 

_AWAKE AT LONG LAST, OTHALA?_ Muninn craws as he leans into Sam's touch. 

"I present my fealty to the Masterful Dagaz. I am Othala, a raven that has tasted child's blood. To this end, I am cursed to serve all Dagaz, past or present. What does the Dagaz wish from me?" Othala knelt and then laid down so that her neck was bared to Sam, arms stretched forward and submissive. 

One arm—her left—is painfully swollen and Sam wants to cradle her close like he's doing with Muninn right now. 

"I would like for you to look at me as an equal," Sam carefully words it so that Othala can make the choice by herself. "I would like to hear of your nestmates, if you had any. I'd like to know who cursed you." 

"Dagaz, I cursed myself. I chose to partake of a child's blood, a child's heart blood at that. I knew the consequences. It is one of the few ways that a raven may aquire magic. That I was additionally bound to serve those who speak our tongue is of no concern. I did not have nestmates. Mother only clutched two eggs, one of which did not make it." Othala murmurs as she sits up to look Sam in the eyes. The thick braids shift as she tilts her head to the side, as though trying to figure Sam out. 

"Well, you're coming back home with me," Sam decides. "but only if you want to." 

"Where do you reside on the Great Tree?" Her dark eyes trace over the way he's gently stroking along Muninn's wings and the way Bucky offers some of his small stash of beef jerky to Huginn. 

"Midgard. This is my Mate, Bucky." As Sam sees it, the birds all smell Bucky and his scents combined from the year or so living together, he shouldn't even bother trying to make the human distinction between Mate and boyfriend. "Can you change back? I'd like to see if there's any damage to your feathers." 

Othala freezes briefly before she reluctantly **changes** , skin fading into blue-black raven feathers. Soon she's just a bird. Sam offers his hand and checks up on her, fingers brushing over her disarrayed feathers. He grooms her with quick strokes and uses his powers as conciously as he can. Othala kra-aws in surprise as the dislocated wing joint snaps back into place and heals as nicely as Sam can manage. 

"There you go. You can change back if you like?" 

Othala reappears, her clothing in much better condition and her arm much less swollen in the black sleeve. 

"Thank you, Master Dagaz." 

"Please, just Sam," he sighs for the second time that day. "I think I'll be hearing quite enough Dagaz at the dinner as it is, Othala."

* * *

The 'private luncheon' is all of the Avengers trading their favorite tid-bits about the capital city of the realm they're all in. 

"So, Sam, what's up with the really cool-looking bodyguard?" Clint asks as he feeds Redwing pieces of the meat in front of him. 

"This is Othala. She's bound to serve the Dagaz but I told her she's free to do as she wants. She wants to do that so who am I to stop her from using her free will?" Sam responds with a shrug. 

"Free will?" Steve blurts with a frown. 

"I am bound to serve all Dagaz, good Midgardian. That Sam is gracious is more than enough. My former masters did not appreciate my talents." Othala fired back, glancing at Sam from under her hood to make sure that what she'd said was okay. He nods and gives her a discreet thumbs-up. She beams and it makes her face, scarred as it is, glow as she stands straighter with pride. 

"Oh." 

"Sam can't say no t' a sad bird." Bucky offers as he takes one of Sam's hands and kisses the back tenderly. "Othala's a raven, like Bones an' Huginn an' Muninn. He fixed her up and said she could come with us when we go back." 

Natasha mimes clearing out her ears and inquires lightly, "Huginn and Muninn? As in Odin's ravens?" 

"They're individuals in their own right but they like Odin. Thor got some stories he's never heard before now." Sam replies with a happy grin. "Can you all come here and let me see you?" 

Titania nuzzles gently at Natasha's braided curls before she perches on the edge of Sam's large wing-backed chair. 

Redwing and Mouser peep softly as they settle on Bucky's chair. 

Bones lands on Sam, the inky gaze taking on a more intellegent gleam than normal. 

Altai remains in her scoop, looking up at Sam with a ke-yee as Anya gracefully wraps her talons around the rung of Sam's chair. 

"Okay, you're all looking good. How did you like Asgard so far?" 

The birds all start talking at once and Sam laughs as he gathers as many as he can hold and cuddles them close. "Whoa, whoa, slow down.... One at a time, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *Valravn - A supernatural raven that can transform into a human if it tastes a child's heart blood


End file.
